


Kidnappers and dressup (Two very related things)

by SmolTownFangirl



Series: The Life They Lead [3]
Category: Batman: Streets of Gotham, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Colin gets "all dolled up", Colin gets kidnapped, Damian wayne has anxiety, Gen, Gotham City Sirens, M/M, and also dress colin up, are the ultimate moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolTownFangirl/pseuds/SmolTownFangirl
Summary: Colin gets kidnapped by the Sirens.





	Kidnappers and dressup (Two very related things)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, I wrote this in an hour, because I had a sudden rush of energy.

Colin sighed, a twitch in his eyes. This was the sixth time he had been captured, and never had he ever hated Batman so much. His rule about not showing secret identities is understandable, but right now it was just annoying. He would give anything to punch whatever second rate villain who’d captured him this time with all of his might, but nooooo, he had to control himself. Honestly, this was all Damian’s fault.

No matter how grateful he was the Damian had brought Conner back, he was not grateful for the whole, ‘Tell Colin I say hi.’ Thing. Honestly, this whole thing could have been avoided. Conner, may the lord bless his soul, had told the whole encounter to a very popular news magazine that interviewed him on what the Robin who was least known to the public was like. That’s when hell started breaking loose.

What felt like every other day now, Colin was getting kidnapped by second rate villain’s. Honestly it was the most annoying thing. The first time, he had ‘jeopardized’ his identity by breaking the chair he was on and beating the snot out of the man. Bruce had given him a real lecture, once they found the warehouse and Damian had stopped hugging the life out of him- no matter if they are friends, he knew Damian’s anxiety acted up when he went missing. But really this was all his fault in the first place.

He was the idiot who implied that Colin was close with Robin. And now, even closer, if the fact that Damian was almost always the one to rescue him. And thus the kidnappings continued.

This certain kidnapping, Colin mused, is slightly different than the others. For starters, usually the Villains didn’t have enough initiative to blindfold and gag him. That fact had him a little worried, but hey, who was he too judge? Knowing the bat boys, they’d have him out of here within twenty minutes. His heart dropped as a laugh filled the building, _oh shit_. That was defiantly not a good sign. It wasn’t the Jokers laugh, thank god, but it might have well been. The laugh was feminine, and a little less crazed. But he knew that laugh. Harley Quinn. This was _so not_ a second-rate villain.

Another female voice spoke, and he suddenly realized how much shit he was in for. Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. Two of the most deadly female supervillains on this planet. He was fucked, he was literally fucked. He heard the footsteps, a strong wave of flower perfume washing over his sense of smell. Poison Ivy spoke, “You know, the brat sure knows how to pick a friend. This ones cute.”

Colin stiffened, and she laughed, “Don’t worry kid. We try not to mess with children. We’re just using you to get too them.”

He felt the blindfold loosen, and looked up into the green eyes of one of the most well-known supervillains in Gotham. Harley appeared right behind her, dyed hair swishing as she walked, “Yep, he’s a cutie pie alright! Can we keep him? Can we? Can we? Can we?”

She was obviously excited, Colin could only shutter at what. Before Poison Ivey could speak, a new voice joined the conversation, one he was actually quite familiar with. “No, Harley, he’s only hear too lure Robin and Bats too us.”

The graceful figure of Catwoman stepped out of the shadows, Colin’s eyes never leaving hers as she walked toward him. Suddenly reminded that Poison Ivy was in front of him as well, his eyes flickered from Catwoman, to Ivy, and to Harley. His eyes refocused on Catwoman, but quickly snapped to Ivy when he long nimble arms reached around him to untie the gag. He didn’t speak, just stared out at them, until he gained the courage to attempt to talk, “Uh- Um, why are you, um, why are you targeting Robin?”

That got him a raised eye brow from Poison Ivy, “Who says we’re targeting him?”

“You did,” Colin spoke before his mind fully realized what he was doing, “You said you were using me to get to him.”

“Robin _and_ Bats,” Catwoman corrected, “We said both. But at least we see who you _truly_ care about.”

Her voice came out as a purr, and despite the terrifying situation, he had to suppress a blush. Okay so maybe he did care about Damian a little more, but it’s not like he didn’t care about the others. He was actually really close to Jason and Tim, much to Damian’s discomfort most of the time. But they didn’t need to know that.

Apparently, they had caught on as Harley crooned, “Awwww, I think he has a little crush on Robin!”

“You know Harley,” Ivy was smirking, “I think you’re right.”

Colin swallowed, before attempting to speak, “I, I don’t.”

“He does. He absolutely does.” Catwoman purred, before changing the topic slightly, “You know kid, if you ever wanted to mess with him, you should join our side just for the day.”

“Our side? What is this star wars?”

“Quiet Harley.”

Ivy was still smirking, this one sent at Catwoman, “Yeah, I heard that Bats have a thing for cats.”

Colin felt his jaw slacking, “Wait, Batman and Catwoman are dating?”

Catwoman shook her head, “It’s a game of cat and mouse, my boy. However, she is right. I bet that if you were a little more of a bad boy, you’d already be dating him.”

“I highly doubt that.”

Ivy and Harley exchanged glances, sharing a secrete smirk. Ivy spoke first, “We could test that theory.”

“We should,” Harley continued eyes trained on Catwoman, “Please?”

She hesitated, before smiling, “I say we should.”

“Um, excuse me, but uh, do what exactly?” Colin was slightly frightened. He wasn’t necessarily scared, rather just worried about what they were talking about. The looks that the three women shared where similar to the looks the girls at the orphanage exchanged before they went on a rampage of cheap makeup and old clothes.

“Don’t worry about it, kid,” Harley smiled, “just go with it.”

\---

Damian was worried. Well, that was an understatement. In reality his anxiety was sky rocketing, he hadn’t stopped training since he found out exactly _who_ took Colin. His father was working on tracking the location of the Sirens, Jason (The second closest too the boy) was helping him. Tim and Dick had the receiving end of Damians training- well, the training that took place after the panic attack that ensued the second that they found out the _mother fucking_ Sirens took Colin, who so did not fucking deserve that.

He was twitchy and anxious, and he probably should start taking his meds. However, he parred to the left as Tim swung. Using his height to advantaged, he catapulted himself up onto the older, backflipping in the process, successfully throwing Tim across the train room.

Landing with an ‘oof’ Tim coughed a bit, before stepping too his feet, turning towards the younger, “Damian, we will find him. You know we will.”

“He shouldn’t be in this position in the first place,” Damian snarled, “He shouldn’t be kidnapped by some of the worst criminals in Gotham- don’t give me that look, no matter my fathers.. fondness for Selina Kyle, they all have killed, and they would- hell! Harley Quinn has killed children!”

The room was silent before Damian broke it, sitting on the ground with a thud- ungraceful and uncoordinated, a lack of what he usually was- he sighed, “It is my fault.”

Tim said nothing. He didn’t need to say anything. The brothers sat there in silence.

A crash through the door made both of them jump too their feet, as Jason, pulling on his red hood gear spoke, “Warehouse 46, Grafton street- downtown.”

Jumping into action, the younger put on their masks- having been in costume since they heard the news of Colin’s disappearance.  They made their way over too their respected vehicles, a fast rush of feet, and they were off. Jason sped ahead them, his bike letting him maneuver between cars faster than the batmobile. Tim was right behind them, with Dick in another batcar, while Bruce was speeding his way through traffic, Damian by his side. They sped through Gotham, past the police department, past Crime alley, and onto Grafton street. The warehouse was creaky and old, having predated Damian’s life time. Jason had jumped off his bike, which luckily had auto-drive and self-parking, and barreled through the doors of the house, Damian out of the Batmobile soon enough.

They were greeted by Harley Quinn. Both boys took a swing, Jason shouting enraged, and Damian screeching, “Where is he, Quinn?!”

“Well gee-“ she dodged Jason’s punch, “If you’d-“ moved out of the way of Damians swords, “Give me a sec,” She barley dodged the bullets Jason’s gun popped out, “ID TELL YA!!”

Both boys stopped, looking at her confused, as the other members of the bat clan rushed in. She smiled, a bright, Harley Quinn smile. She spoke with a laugh in her voice, “Oh my, your gonna love it, Robby!”

Damian charged, fast enough for her too not dodge, “Where. Is. He.”

Hand’s wrapped around the villainesses neck, he applied pressure, watching as she lost breath. He could hear his brothers telling him too stop- except Jason- and his father’s voice demanding he let go of her. He didn’t care, even as panic was itching at his skin at the idea of Colin being hurt in anyway. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, he needed Colin too be alright- Colin who had taught him what to do in panic attacks, Colin who constantly put up with his anxieties, Colin who showed him how to let out his anxiety without hurting himself or other, _his_ Colin, his perfectly broken Colin.

Just when he could have cut off all her air completely a voice spoke, clear and cutting, and most importantly _not in any pain_. Colin spoke, “Robin! Stop! I’m Okay!”

Damian turned to him, mouth going dry at seeing the state he was in. Jason huffed out a ‘what the hell’ as Tim and Dick made a confused noise. Bruce rubbed his temples, “Catwoman, why is Colin dressed like that?”

“Awww, Bats,” Catwoman flirted, “It took you so long to figure out where we were. Decided to give the boy a make over.” 

Colin stood at the top of the stairwell, long red hair down, except for the bangs, the women having braided those and clipped them behind his head, giving Damian and the others a perfect view of his green eyes, highlighted by mascara and cats eye eyeliner. On his lips, a light pink gloss- wait no, actual lipstick- made his lips look… extremely kissable in Damian’s standards. He swallowed, as he tried to take in the rest of the look.

Colin rested in a dark purple- almost black- hoodie. It went with his hair and skin really well, complementing the eyeliner. Damian almost had a heart attack as he realized Colin was wearing really, really, really short black shorts. Not short enough to be booty shorts, but just short enough to show off his legs. Damian gulped. He was cursing teenage hormones right now.

Too top off the look, was dark purple high kneed boots.

“Awwwww,” Harley squealed, Damian having dropped her after looking at Colin, “Look, catty, I told you purple would make him squirm.”

“I owe you twenty,” Catwoman spoke dryly, “The eyeliner was my idea of course, however, I think the best thing about his new look is the hood.”

Harley called, “Show ‘em! Show ‘em!”

“Can I please.. not?” Colin was hyper aware of how the bat family had been staring at him, well except batman.. who appeared to be mapping the place out in his head.

“You gotta,” Harley chuckled.

Colin sighed, moving his arms slowly flipped the hood of his hoody. Cat ears. Colin had cat ears. This was officially the weirdest- okay fifth weirdest- night of Damian’s life.

 

\---

“-And then they just, put makeup on me!” Colin proclaimed from the safety of Wayne Manor. The family gathered around him, nursing the wounds that came from the battle, as he recounted the events… barring the crush on robin part. Robin himself wasn’t there, instead going to take his anxiety meds and freshening up.

“So they do clothes before makeup? I always do Makeup before clothes.” Dick raised an eyebrow, “Though, considering how good your makeup is, I might just have too use their methods. Did you notice the brands they used.”

“Umm… Sephora I think?”

“Well that doesn’t help.”

Tim sighed, “Are we all ignoring the elephant in the room?”

Colin raised an eyebrow as Tim continued, “Damian couldn’t tear his eyes off you.”

“Tim?”

“Yeah?”

“Please, for the love of god, shut up.”


End file.
